You're Not Sorry
by Kygolie
Summary: Sasuke breaks Sakura's heart one too many times, Songfic, Taylor swift owns the song, not mine. OnEsHoT


**A/N: awwwiez I just wanted to write this, sounded good to me ^^ (Rewritten)**

**Disclaimer: Me no ownies Naruto, Mr. Kishimoto does**

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, clutching the picture of her with a sweet smile on her face and her beloved boyfriend who had his arm wrapped tightly around her waist as they sat at the lunch table. "Sasuke-kun…" A single tear slid down her cheek and dripped onto the glass of the picture frame.

**~*~**

**All this time I was wasting**

**Hoping you would come around**

**I've been giving out chances everytime**

**And all you do is let me down**

**~*~**

Sasuke stood there just a few feet away from Sakura's hiding place behind the wall, an arrogant smirk firmly planted on his perfect lips as he kissed the messy red haired girl. Sakura's heart shattered once again, as she watched her love lead another girl into his house. Sakura closed her eyes tightly as tears poured down her cheeks, a river of betrayal flowing through her heart.

**~*~**

**And its taken me this long**

**Baby but I figured you out**

**And you're thinking we'll be fine again**

**But not this time around.**

**~*~**

Sakura sat on her bed, knees pulled firmly to her chest as she cried into them. Her heart had felt like it had been ripped from her chest leaving a empty hole where it had once been. Her tears came nonstop as she listened to the phone ring _his _ring tone, piercing the silence of her solitude. She glanced at the caller Id and her heart skipped a beat. "No…" She placed it back on the receiver and went into her bathroom.

**~*~**

**You don't have to call anymore**

**I wont pick up the phone**

**This is the last straw**

**Don't wanna hurt anymore**

**~*~**

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm as she tried to escape from him yet another time but this time he wasn't going to let her. "Sakura!" He pulled her away from the crowd of the hallway and pushed her against the wall. His eyes widened just slightly in confusion, "Why are you crying?" Sakura sniffled as she lowered her head to hide her eyes from him, "I…saw you…"

Sasuke furrowed his brow in confusion, his dark eyes revealing nothing, "What?" Sakura sniffled again as she looked up at him, "I saw you with Karin." She pushed away from him harshly and ran from him, her legs feeling like jell-o but she didn't stop and she didn't dare look back. Sasuke stared after her before clenching his fist by his side, "Sakura…"

**~*~**

**And you can say that you're sorry**

**But I don't believe you baby**

**Like I did before**

**You're not sorry no, no, no, no**

**~*~**

Sakura avoided Sasuke as much as she could but it had been inevitable, she was pulled away once more and pushed against the wall. Sasuke stared down at her with shadowed eyes, "Sakura…I'm sorry…" Sakura stared at him with dull pale green eyes as he got down on his knees and hugged her around her waist, his face pressed in her stomach, "Please forgive me." Sakura ducked her head down and let her bangs shadow her eyes. "Please Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke sensed the rejection in her voice and immediately tightened his grip around her waist causing her to squeak slightly. "I'll change. I swear. Just…give me another chance.

Sakura stared down at him, he wasn't looking at her. She knew she shouldn't but…she blinked back the tears that threatened to fall, "Ok…" She felt him smirk against her stomach as he stood up and kissed her hard on the lips.

**~*~**

**Looking so innocent**

**I might believe you if I didn't know**

**Could've loved you all my life**

**if you hadnt left me waiting in the cold**

**~*~**

'_Liar…Stop hurting me!' inner Sakura wept._

Sakura pushed back the tears and tried to concentrate on the man on top of her but it only seemed to bring her more pain, with each of his thrusts the pain got worse, it felt physical but she knew that it wasn't.

He was all but gentle, he held her as if she were the finest china and kissed her so soft that it felt like butterfly wings against her pale pink lips.

After he finished "Sakura…" He bent down towards her ear as he gently lay on top of her, he never met her eyes, "I love you." He rolled off her and laid beside her, Sakura rolled over on her side, facing the wall.

Her nose began to tingle when she felt his weight leave the bed. She held back the tears that were threatening to fall when she heard the rustle of him putting his clothes back on, '_Liar….' _Sakura couldn't stop the tears anymore when she heard his cell ring and the door close as he left her to go to _her_.

**~*~**

**and you got your share of secrets**

**and im tired of being the last to know, oh**

**and you're asking me to listen**

**cause it's worked each time before**

**~*~**

Sasuke leaned against his locker as he waited for Sakura to come to school…but she never showed up. "Damn it." He grabbed his cell and called her, "Pick up." He growled the words through gritted teeth.

Sakura curled up in a ball on her bed, her hands clamped firmly over her ears. She already knew who it was and when she confirmed it, her hand instantly went to cover her tummy. She sniffled, "No…" She pressed the end button and threw it across the room.

**~*~**

**But you don't have to call… anymore**

**I wont pick up the phone**

**This is the last straw**

**Don't wanna hurt anymore**

**~*~**

Sasuke saw Sakura walking in the school doors and immediately went to her, "Sakura…" She tensed up visibly and shook her head, "Don't…" Her voice was barely over a whisper as she brushed past him, her apple green eyes never meeting his dark onyx ones.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he watched her walk away from him, he noticed the blond haired girl with her glancing back at him with a glare on her icy blue eyes.

**~*~**

**And you can tell me that you're sorry**

**But I don't believe you baby**

**Like I did before**

**You're not sorry, no, no, oh**

**You're not sorry, no, no, oh**

**~*~**

Ino wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulder as she shook from her unshed tears and unheard sobs, "Sakura…" Ino's voice was only a ghost of a whisper and when she saw Sakura shake her head and cover her mouth she sighed and glared back at the bastard Uchiha.

Sakura sat on her bed, remembering about the times she spent with Sasuke, remembering the moment she had fallen for him in the 9th grade. The first time he asked her out the day of her birthday… then only months after he asked her to be his girlfriend she caught him for the first time. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest and her breath caught in her throat. She gasped to try to catch her breath and they eventually began to come in short pants.

'_Sasuke-kun…'_

**~*~**

**You had me falling for you honey**

**And it never would've gone away, no**

**You used to shine so bright**

**But I watched all of it fade.**

**~*~**

Sakura watched her cell phone vibrate on her nightstand indicating that somebody was calling her. She shook her head, tears no longer stinging her eyes as she got up from her computer desk and made her way out of the room. She couldn't stand it any longer.

**~*~**

**So you don't have to call… anymore**

**I wont pick up the phone**

**This is the last straw**

**There's nothin' left to beg for**

**~*~**

Sasuke clenched his fist at his sides as he stared down at the pink haired girl, "Come on Sakura…" She just shook her head, she didn't raise her head to meet his eyes. "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun…I….I can't anymore."

He thinned his lips in frustration before stepping forward, his eyes softening slightly, "Please…Please Sakura…Just…Just one more chance…"

"No…" Sakura sniffled as she shook her head, "I've given you too many Sasuke-kun…I won't do it any longer." Sasuke's eyes widened as he breathed in through clenched teeth, "Sakura…J-just…" Sakura shook her head again before holding her head up to smile a sad smile at him, "Goodbye Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke went to protest but she had already shut the door in his face.

**~*~**

**And you can tell me that you're sorry**

**But I don't believe you baby**

**Like I did before.**

**You're not sorry, no, no, oh**

**You're not sorry, no, no oh**

**No, oh, no, oh, no oh**

**Whoa, no, no**

**~*~**

"Sakura….wait!" Sakura swallowed hard and closed her eyes, willing the traitorous tears back. She tried her best to ignore the persistent banging on her door, "Go away Sasuke-kun…" she whispered to herself as she leaned against the door and slid down. "_Sakura, Open the door." _Sakura covered her ears and shut her eyes tight, "No…"

Sasuke continued to bang on the door, receiving no answer, he could've sworn that he felt his heart literally shatter in his chest. "Sakura…I'm sorry! I made a mistake…I'll change!! I promise…Just…" Sasuke trailed off and stepped back away from the door.

Sakura looked up from her lap and uncovered her ears when she didn't feel the vibrations of the door any longer. "_Sakura…" _She gasped lightly at how soft his voice was, she could hear the regret in it even through the door.

"_I'm sorry…" _And then he was gone, Sasuke walked away and Sakura felt her tears fall one last time. "Sasuke-kun…I love you…" She covered her flat abdomen with her hand and curled up in a ball, her forehead touching the carpeted floor as she hunched over and cried to herself, "But…I can't do it anymore…"

* * *

**You **_Don't _Know **What **_You _Have

~*~

Until _You've _**Lost **It _Completely._

* * *

**A/N: I'm glad I rewrote this, I think it's much better now. I hope you guys think so too! **


End file.
